Iceberg Dwellers
The Iceberg Dwellers are 6 animals who explore and live in the frozen volcano's of the Mean Moon Mountains. When Kutaro and Pikarina fellow General Monkeydown the volcano, they meet up with the members. Helping all of them gets you the[[Trophies| trophy]]: On the Rocks. Members #A polar bear who loves to explore! however overdid himself and ends up tired near the peak of the mountain. #A polar bear who's a little on the coward side. Has his own room on the mountains. #A polar bear who loves to race. Been looking for someone to race against. #A red penguin who ended up stuck in a large snowball. Has a metal antenna on his head. #A Wooly Mammoth who ended up frozen. #A polar bear who also ended up frozen. Trophy and location 1. As soon as you start this section, go right and use Pikarina to smash the ice block. Use triangle to pull down the wooden gate and follow the path to the top of the mountain. Interact with the Bear with r2 and jump down the hole - putting you where you began. 2. Go to the right, and pass the smash pad on the floor until you see a pit with a bomb logo on the wall. Throw a bomb with circle to reveal a secret hiding hole. Interact with the Bear with r2 and jump down the hole you jumped over to reach this hiding spot. 3. After you jump down the hole after revealing #2, you will be sliding down a ramp when a Bear will start to race you. When you get to the jump with the moon sparkles, you must time it right to jump over the K-Line and gather them all. When you land the bear will reward you with a bunch of moon sparkles. 4. During the next sliding section a robot penguin will chase you. Jump over him and immediately following him there will be a giant snowball. Interact with it with r2 a few times and the snowball will burst - revealing the 4th Iceberg Dweller. 5. As soon as you smash the snowball with Dweller #4, you will come to a jump with stitches you can cut through with Calibrus. At the end of that set of stitches, you will come to a block in the wall with a trunk and tusks poking out of it. Use Pikarina to smash it with r2 and then interact with the Wooly Mammoth. 6. After a couple more sets of stitches, you will come to another wall of ice with tusks sticking out. Break it and it will reveal a roulette wheel. Activate it and once it gives you your prize, it will fall away - revealing the final Iceberg Dweller. Break the Bear out of the ice and cut your way down the final set of stitches - taking you to a room where they have all gathered. Interact with the cup to raise a toast and take a commemorative photo, and this trophy will be yours. Trivia *When they take the picture, after you rescue them , you can see General Monkey who interrupted the picture. Category:Characters Category:Mean Moon Mountains Category:Moon Kingdom